


Fotografías de un acosador

by Minamika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Photographs, Photography, Stalker, stalker uchiha sasuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: Sasuke lleva años obsesionado con un doncel llamado Naruto, tanto que le es imposible no tomarle una fotografía cada vez que lo ve.SasuNaruADVERTENCIA: el final podría dejarte con dudas.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Fotografías de un acosador

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIÓN: SI ESTA HISTORIA SE LES HACE PARECIDA, ES POR QUÉ UNA CHICA HIZO UN DOUJINSHI SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SÍ, ES MÍA, EL DOUJINSHI TIENE MI PERMISO.

Tenía trece años cuando me di cuenta dé lo quería hacer con mi vida... quería ser fotógrafo. Cuando cumplí catorce mi hermano mayor, Itachi, me regalo la que sería mi primera cámara fotográfica y poco tiempo después de eso nos mudamos a una nueva casa.

Cerca de ahí, había un parque donde decidí que sería el lugar ideal para tomar fotografías. Un día, antes de que comenzara con mi rutina, lo vi por primera vez... era hermoso. Tenía poco más de ocho años, pero para mí, él era la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto en mi vida, una que debía ser retratada. ¡Lo debía retratar en cada una de mis fotografías! ¡Lo necesitaba!... Él sería mi modelo. Solamente él y nadie más.

Nadie sabía sobre mi enfermiza obsesión por aquel niño, ni siquiera mi hermano sospechaba de ella. Guardaba con recelo aquellas fotografías para que nadie nunca además de mí fuera a verlas. ¡La hermosura de aquel doncel solo me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más! Estaba obsesionado, si, lo admitía, pero me daba igual. Mi obsesión por él había llegado a un punto donde ya no me importaba nada a menos que tuviera que ver con él.

¡Sabía absolutamente todo sobre él! ¡Su nombre, su edad, donde vivía e incluso como se llamaban sus padres y amigos! Pero él... no sabía NADA sobre mí, pero así lo había decidido yo, había decidido ser tan solo una sombra oculta para él...

Mi hermano en algún punto se había dado cuenta de que muy posiblemente algo iba terriblemente mal conmigo, ya que siempre me preguntaba lo mismo:

_"¿Sasuke estás bien?"_

Yo simplemente le respondía con un tajante _"Si"_ aun sabiendo que no me creía, pero jamás le revelaría mi más oscuro y profundo secreto, ¡nadie excepto yo sabría sobre mi **numen**! ¡Aquel que algún día seria mío costase lo que costase!

**_ Un día, sin más, Itachi hizo sus maletas y se fue con su novio. Supongo que se había hartado de mi actitud y se cansó de tratar de ayudarme. No lo culpaba si así hubiese sido. _ **

Un día, cuando él tenía dieciséis, comenzó a actuar diferente, actuaba... extraño. Lo sabía, ese día él había comenzado a sospechar que yo lo seguía, posiblemente seguir los mismos patrones durante ocho años seguidos me habían delatado. Debía cambiar mi rutina de seguimiento, pero aun después de cambiarla él seguía actuando de aquella manera de precaución y miedo... ya no sonreía para nada. Cada vez que veía su rostro lleno de terror y a punto de llorar tenía ganas de acercarme a él y decirle que no tuviese miedo, que yo jamás le haría daño, que siempre le protegería, pero, por otro lado, una pequeña parte de mí estaba maravillado con aquella expresión en su rostro, era como una especie de droga que me dejaba adicto con solo mirar.

Unos meses después dejo de compararse de esa manera y volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Sonreía de nuevo y ya no tenía esa expresión de miedo. Fue una lástima que ya no la tuviese, pero me gustaba más aquel chico sonriente, inocente e infantil. Creí que había olvidado el asunto del acoso, ya que parecía ya no notarlo.

Aun después de que él cumpliese los diecisiete, seguía siguiéndolo por todas partes, no solo por estar a unos pasos de cumplir su mayoría de edad lo dejaría, él era mi obsesión y nada haría que lo dejara de hacer. Al contrario, con cada año que pasaba me obsesionaba más y más con él, se volvía cada vez más hermoso, más magnifico. No tenía igual en belleza, una belleza que solamente podía apreciar yo con todas aquellas fotografías.

Un día, a punto de comenzar con mi rutina de espionaje, no lo encontré donde se suponía que debía de estar. Decir que me asuste era poco, pero casi sufrí de un infarto cuando escuche su voz detrás de mí.

 _"Lo sabía."_ Pronuncio viéndome fijamente. _"No estaba loco, tenía razón."_ Comenzó a reírse _"Se lo dije a todos y me tacharon de loco... hasta yo comencé a creer que lo estaba, pero no. Tenía razón, siempre la tuve y nadie me creyó."_

Estaba a punto de decir cualquier excusa, tenía miedo. Si me llevaban a prisión me alejarían de mis amadas fotografías, ¡me alejarían de él!, me alejarían de mi amada y preciada criatura... pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar al menos una palabra... él me beso y se alejó rápidamente sonriendo... sonriéndome por primera vez a mí... una sonrisa dedicada absolutamente solo para a mí y para nadie más.

A partir de ese día cada vez que le quería tomar una fotografía él me sonreía y posaba para mí. Meses después comenzamos a salir y el día que cumplió dieciocho fue la primera vez que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales. Fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor y le hice sentir como la hermosa criatura que era, le hice tocar las nubes, el cielo y las estrellas rodeados de todas aquellas fotografías que le había tomado durante tantos años. Por supuesto después de acabar de hacerlo, fue inevitable para mí no tomarle una fotografía, la cual, sin duda alguna, sería mi favorita.

Dos años más tarde le pedí matrimonio y él aceptó.

Y aun con el paso de los años todas las personas aún me siguen preguntando, ¿cómo es que Naruto se enamoró de mí?...

**Author's Note:**

> Numen: es lo mismo que musa, solo que como se habla de un hombre, creí más conveniente usar esta palabra. xD


End file.
